1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image sensor devices, and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing the image sensor devices.
2. Relevant Background
Image sensor devices are known in the art and are typically manufactured at a single manufacturing facility. A subset of image sensor devices includes a glass substrate and can be used, for example, as a flat panel imager for use in X-ray imaging (digital radiography). This type of image sensor device is also typically manufactured at a single manufacturing facility, using semiconductor processing steps. Currently available manufacturing processes typically dedicate a new production batch to a single semiconductor material type. This restriction on the manufacturing process inherently limits the versatility and scalability of the image sensor product being produced. It would therefore be desirable to provide a manufacturing method for an image sensor device that can overcome the above restrictions and limitations.